Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, The Ultimate Alien Pedia Wiki:Online Games
This is a list of online games from various series. Use the button below to add a list for your series. type=commenttitle page=List of Online Games in the BTUATUAP Wiki hidden=yes buttonlabel=Start a section for your series. Zealt 10 Zealt 10 Game Creator This is a game creator like the Game Creation online wiki. There are a total of 7 aliens playable so far, each with an attack and special ability. Aliens Mishart *Attack: Creates to the sonic wave from his enemies and creates the intangbility *Double Jump: Flying *Ability: Destroying projectiles Geoblaster *Attack: Creates plants *Ability: Destroying projectiles Cannonshart *Attack: Roll *Double Jump: Rolling to jumping to himself *Ability: Invincible when rolling Highshoter *Attack: Creates the ice invisible from his body *Double Jump: High jump *Ability: Invincible when gliding Sidevide *Attack: It able to smashes to oxygen *Ability: Invincible when gliding Villains Goals Objects Zealt 10 Super Rush This is a games of the new game. Playable Aliens *Sliftshart *Chromastone *Humungousaur *Lodestar (Available in Level 2) *Alien X (Available in Level 5) *Jetray (Available in Level 7) *Clockwork (Available in Level 9) *Echo Echo (Available in Level 12, final) Playable Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Echo Echo Get at Powers and Abilities his Aliens Sliftshart *Z + Z = Punch *X + X = Kick *Up + Up = Double Jump *F + Z = Laser Beam *A + A = Using any Teleports from his Portals Chromastone *Z + Z = Punch *X + X = Kick *Up + Up + Right/Left = Flying *F = Energy Beams from his hands Humungousaur *Z + Z = Punch from this rock *X + X = Tail *Up + Z + Z = Super Strength Lodestar *Z + Z = Punch from this magnetic *X + X + X = Kick *Up + Up + Right/Left = Flying *X + Up + X = Magnetism Alien X *X + Z + Z + Z = Shoot circle and using this portal and turned teleport at this past Villains Ben 10 Creation Voltion: Omniverse (series) Power Unleashed In this game, the play as Chromastone and Jetray can this flying chased with enemies. Forever Power Defense In this game, the play as Ben can used this alien into any Ultimate Swampfire, as Gwen can prepare to mana, and as Kevin can absorbing this enemies used heally him. Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms Questing Crisis In this game, the play as Ben after using Clockwork and ask the question. Zearth 40: The Infinite Alien Zearth 40: Powered Unleashed In this game, you play as Garth fighting Deshart's army and in the final level, Deshart himself. Before you play a level, you select the alien you want to be during the whole level. Aliens Highshart You can double jump and shoot energy beams at enemies, unlike Clockwork. Preshiart You can flying from his wing and shoot energy beams at enemies, like Eatle from his fin connected. Pyroneron You can high jump at this enemies to still here and uses invisible can manpulate shield. Galter You can running speed his few seconds and uses manpulate lightning from his speed powered. Talterion You can running speed his jumping seconds and can shapeshifting into any objects, like Retaliator. Ratcher You can double jump and shoot fires from his normal gun at this enemies turned into freeze in few second. Enemies Deshart's army You can walked and shoot fire laser from his Raygun at this user turned into any stone, electrocuted, etc. Deshart You can walked/double jump and shoot laser from his eyes, he can poessession powered is not still and electrocuted. Zearth 10: Alien Unleashed In this game, you play as Garth still jumping to as Cannonbolt at rolling to racing. Gob 10: Dark Alien Powered Unleashed You play as Gob can spelling this time. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Returns Alpha Unleashed In this game, you play as Rex using the Smack Hands, Boogie Pack, Blast Caster, Funchucks, Punk Busters, and Block Party to fighting Alpha. Spelling Words In this game, you play as Rex using the Bad Axes how to spelling words to choose it. Power-Play Matematics In this game, you play as Cannonbolt and Big Chill can this choose it this going numbers. Ben 10: Master Control Jetrixer Infinite Powered Nanite In this game, you play as Ultimate Echo Echo and Big Chill the can choose from this alien play. Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Omniverse Diamondhead's Shapeshifting You play as Diamondhead, but arm is broken with the attacked Megawhatt. Ben's Tracking Mishapes In this game, you play as Ben to tracking to uses them with special ability is Diamondhead's Shapeshifting. Power Shocks You play as Four Arms, Goop, Ultimate Echo Echo, and Rook, after to uses special codes. Splashed Alien Unlock The code play as Ripjaws, Jetray, Water Hazard, and AmpFibian to tracked the Kevin was kidnap by the crooks. During the name the password, like Omniverse: Alien Unlock: *Ripjaws - 22F00 - He can eating the robot to speed them. *Jetray - 226U0 - He can flying was speed at the robot. *Water Hazard - 22F34 - He can underwater speed with chasing crooks. *AmpFibian - (Code Unknown) - He can shot lightning with the crooks it dead. Others Ben 10: The Ultimate Defense Powered See here.